


I Put a Spell on You/ GOT7 JB oneshot

by dug_bishop



Series: GOT7 one shots and fanfics [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dug_bishop/pseuds/dug_bishop
Summary: You are the only daughter of a very strict and very unjust king. Your father’s domain is off limits to any travelers wishing to pass through. You yourself have never seen what lies beyond the kingdom’s borders. One day a stranger enters the kingdom and is arrested immediately. Curiosity takes you over… you have to investigate.





	I Put a Spell on You/ GOT7 JB oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 4,577
> 
> I'm open to suggestions and requests so feel free to comment down below if y'all want anything specific.

The kingdom had not “welcomed” a guest of such stature in over 400 years. Your father, the King reigning supreme over the entire kingdom of Fain Kasta, was strict on who he let wander around in his land. Merchants were a rarity to find, travelers steered clear of your father’s land; it never helped at the surrounding area was composed of large, rocky, and dangerous mountains. So when a young man, about your age, stumbled up to the steps of the castle and promptly lost consciousness, you took it upon yourself to find out the stranger’s intent.

At midnight, when everyone was asleep, you crept down to the basement of the castle where the dungeon was. As you neared the steps, you heard faint shouting coming from behind a closed door. You hesitated in front of it, unsure of how to proceed; you had never been down there before and if any of the guards saw you, you surely would have been escorted back up to your room. In your uncertainty, you heard a soft purr before you felt something warm and soft rubbing against your ankles. You glanced down to see a cat; with deep black fur and wide shimmering green eyes that disappeared every time it blinked. You crouched down next to it and offer it your hand, palm turned up as you do whenever you approach your horse. It sniffed your hand with a small pink nose before it licked your fingertips lightly with its tiny pink tongue. You giggled a little as you stroked its head.

“I’ve never seen you around before,” you murmured. “God, your beautiful.” The cat stared up at you when you had said that. It meowed softly before rubbing its head further into your hand. Suddenly it stopped, ears standing straight up and its hair standing on end; it then reached over to bite the fabric of your sleeve and tugged. You frowned, unsure of what the creature wanted but you stood and followed when it hissed at you. You carefully walked behind it as it hurried down the castle halls before stopping at a small alcove window, the indented shape being the perfect place for a hiding spot. The cat swung behind you and nudged your leg towards the alcove; you obediently followed its instructions and squeezed yourself into the tight space. As soon as you were hidden, the door to the dungeon opened.

“It’s not going to take him long to break,” one of the guards muttered. “He’s got no power down there.”

“You really think he came the warn the king about-”

“Of course not,” the first guard snapped. “His kind only bring trouble and misery.” You frowned, unsure of what the guards were talking about but either way the door was left open for you now. Once the two had disappeared down the corridor, you snuck out of your hiding spot and down the stairs. When you reached the bottom, you found yourself in a dim hallway– lit only by a few dying candles– full of doors. You swallowed hard, taking a tentative step forward and almost screamed when the cat brushed by your feet. You had to squint to keep an eye on where the cat was going but in the end, you found it sitting in front of the door on the very end of the hallway; it tail twitched back and forth as it gazed at you almost as if it were impatient for you to open the door. You crept forward, unsure if you should try it because you, reasonably, thought it was locked but the voice on the other side proved otherwise.

“It’s open you know.” He was a man for sure, his voice deep and earth-shaking, but he sounded out of breath and weak. Besides that, there was a silky smoothness to his words, his voice rich in depth, emotions, and… pain; he sounded hurt.

“Come in princess,” he cooed gently. You hesitated again, frightened that he knew your status.

“I will not hurt you sweet one,” he promised. “You will not be harmed by me or by Jinyoung.”

“Jinyoung?” you asked quietly.

“My cat,” the man answered. “He is out there right? He likes to wander off at the wrong times.” The cat hissed and the man inside the cell chuckled.

“Open the door princess,” he spoke again. You reached out a shaky hand and pulled the door open. Inside, there was a man kneeling against the wall, arm shackled so that they were raised above his head. A mop of dark hair covered his face and there was a deep cut on his arm. But his eyes… they glowed like the cat’s; a brilliant and unnatural green that seemed to be drawing you in closer. Next thing you knew, you were kneeling in front of the man. His eyes were scanning over your body tightly wrapped into your robe.

“So it’s true,” he whispered. “The princess of Fain Kasta is more beautiful than a blue moon shining over the ocean.” Your eyes grew double their normal size and you started stammering.

The man quietly laughed. “You’re sweet. Y/N, right?” You nodded wordlessly, still gazing into the man’s iridescent eyes.

He hummed staring back nonchalantly. “I’m Jaebum.” You offered him a small ‘hi’ and the black cat pressed itself into your hands again. It rubbed its head against your palms before plopping down in your lap.

Jaebum sighed. “That’s Jinyoung. He can get a bit… needy.”

“I think he’s cute,” you murmured stroking the cat’s back gently. He purred at your touch.

“Thank you for bringing him down here,” Jaebum mumbled. “I’m glad to know that he’s safe.”

“You have a very strange cat,” you giggled, looking down at the creature in your lap. Jaebum smiled when you said that.

“He and I go way back,” he said. “He saved my life once.”

“Really?” you asked, amazed.

He nodded. “But I’ve saved his countless times, so it kinda evens out.” You giggled again. You heard Jaebum groan quietly in discomfort. You looked up at him and then at his wound.

“Does your arm hurt much?” you asked shyly.

Jaebum grimaced before he shook his head. “It’s nothing bad.”

“Do you want me to clean it up for you?” you offered.

Jaebum stared at you. “I’m not sure that’s a wise idea.”

“It’s the least I can do,” you sighed, “to make up for my father’s harshness.” Jaebum then nodded and you stood, gently removing Jinyoung from you first, and rushed off to get a bowl of warm water and a few clean cloths. You return sometime later and knelt down in front of Jaebum again.

“This may sting a bit,” you warned gently.

“Do what you must,” he replied with the same volume. You started to dab at his wound with one of the cloths. He winced every once in a while but he stayed pretty still the whole time. Once you were done, you wrapped it nicely in another cloth.

“Hopefully that’ll help,” you said.

“It already feels so much better, thank you,” Jaebum stated. You gave him a small smile and nodded in return.

“If I may,” Jaebum then started, “with all due respect, your highness-”

“Please just Y/N,” you said. “I don’t like all the formalities.”

“Of course,” Jaebum dipped his head in acknowledgment. “Y/N… why are you being so kind to me?”

You looked at him, confused by his statement. “I don’t follow…”

“Your father threw me into his dungeon while I was unconscious and without a fair trial,” Jaebum spoke, an angry and authoritative tone in his voice. “Why would his daughter come and take care of me?”

You shook your head. “If you think that my father has sent me here for alternative reasons you are mistaken. I came here on my own terms.”

“Whatever for?”

You shifted around in your spot nervously before you started fiddling with the water bowl. “I was curious.”

“Curious to see the poor man beaten and abused?” Jaebum demanded.

“Curious to see what else is out there in the world,” you snapped. “My father does not only keep tight restrictions on his kingdom. He keeps strict rules over me as well. I have never traveled past the mountains. I hardly leave town. And it’s a miracle he lets me leave the castle.”

Jaebum listened quietly to your lament. “I apologize for my harsh judgment then princess.” He spoke softly; as if he was worried that if he spoke too long, you would shatter like thin glass.

“Please, I do not like-”

“But it is fitting,” he interrupted. “Princesses are fair and kind and hearty and passionate and loyal to those she cares about.”

You blushed at his kind words, suddenly taking a great big interest in Jinyoung the cat who had started rubbing against your leg again.

“Not to mention they are beautiful,” Jaebum muttered. “And you are by far the most beautiful princess I have ever seen.”

You sputtered trying to return with a comment or compliment or anything coherent really, but nothing really came to mind. Jaebum chuckled lightly at your cute reaction. Eventually, you laughed quietly along with him. Once the jollities died down, you asked one of the burning questions that had been on your mind for a while.

“Where are you from?”

Jaebum was silent as he thought. “I live… in a forest.”

“Which one?”

“The Forest of the Whispering Pond.”

You laughed lightly. “Come on, be serious.”

“I am.”

Your head shot up as he said that. The Forest of the Whispering Pond was not a friendly place. It was a large forest that sat at the far end of the land, untouched because no one dared to enter. Your father had told you all kinds of horror stories about that place; from goblins eating men alive, to gnomes so tiny that they can bury themselves into your brain and eat their way out. You’ve heard stories of bloodthirsty vampire hell-bent on finding to right young woman to claim as their own, of werewolves who eat people regardless if it is a full moon or not. But most of all, you’ve heard stories of witches; “Witches,” your father would say, “are awful creatures. Selfish creatures. They would melt your flesh off for fun. They would play out painful intimacies for you so that they may arouse themselves. They will do nothing but take everything from you. They are creatures of the night. Never trust a witch.”

“How can you live in such a terrible place?” you asked.

Jaebum raised an eyebrow at you. “You really haven’t been very many places have you?”

“My father tells me such horrible things,” you said, ignoring him. “Of man-eating goblins and brain-eating gnomes and cannibalistic werewolves and-”

“Let me guess,” Jaebum sighed. “Terrible horrible witches who want to do nothing but hurt you.” You nodded fearfully.

“Lies.”

You frowned. “Excuse me?”

“Everything your father has told you about that place is a lie,” Jaebum said firmly. “He only fears what lives in the forest.”

“What lives in the forest?” you asked skittishly.

“One of the oldest and most powerful witches to ever live,” he responded. “The Witch of the Whispering Pond.”

You shuddered. “That still sounds terrifying.”

“If you knew the witch, you would be saying something different,” Jaebum warned. “Witches are not dangerous. They never use their magic for harm. Unless they are a dark witch. But I would like to think they are all gone now. Except for one.”

“Why are they gone?” you asked.

Jaebum laughed. “For a terrified girl, you ask a lot of questions.”

You pouted. “I’m more curious than terrified.” Jaebum laughed again before he responded.

“Most of the dark witches were taken out by the Witch of the Whispering Pond.”

You nodded, thinking. There was another burning question on your mind but you weren’t sure how to word it.

“Jaebum.”

“Yes, princess?”

“Who is the Witch of the Whispering Pond?” you asked, fairly certain you already knew the answer.

Jaebum gave you a gentle smile. “Why, my dear sweet princess, I am.”

**♦️       ♢       ♦️**

Even though even fiber of your being was telling you to stay away from him, you continued to visit Jaebum, the Witch of the Whispering Pond. Something about him was so alluring, so inviting, so… addicting; you soon found yourself wanting to be in his company all of the time. There were so many things you wanted to know and Jaebum seemed to know them all.

“Jaebum,” you asked him one time, “Is the Whispering Pond really a portal to hell?”

He merely laughed. “No sweet princess. It is a spirit pond, meaning the spirits of those who have left the mortal plane reside there. But one can only gain spiritual knowledge and guidance from such a pond.” You hummed in response before Jinyoung butted into your hand again.

The black cat, who was Jaebum’s familiar as you later found out, accompanied you at all times. You suspected Jaebum wanted to keep an eye on you, but for what reason? He had told you he came to your father’s realm in peace, bringing only a message. You asked him once again as you sat with on all Hallow’s Eve.

“Do you not believe me?” Jaebum asked sadly after you repeated your question.

You shrugged. “I just think that you’re not telling me something Jaaebum.” He sighed but did not say anything else. You continued to treat his wounds in silence; each day, he had received more and more cuts, bruises, knicks, and gashes than the day prior. You wondered what the guards were doing to him in the daytime.

“Are you alright?” Jaebum suddenly asked, sounding very concerned.

You glanced up at him and you finished treating a wound on his leg. “Yes, why? Is something the matter?”

Jaebum was looking out into the darkness of the room. “Something is not right…” You stopped what you were doing and watched him carefully. Suddenly he sat up straighter and Jinyoung hissed at his side.

“Go,” he said firmly.

“What?”

“You do not have the time to ask questions,” he said staring right into your eyes. “Go now.”

“I’m not going to just leave you here,” you argued. “You’re hurt, I need-”

“Please princess,” Jaebum begged. “Go. Quickly. They cannot find you here. If they do they may-”

“Y/N?”

You stiffened at the voice behind you. You turned quickly.

“Sire? What shall we do with the traitor?”

“That is my daughter you bastard,” your father spat. “You will do nothing to her. Leave her to me. Deal with the prisoner.”

“What are you going to do to him?” you asked.

“Move out of the way Y/N,” your father demanded. “Now.”

“Father I’m-”

“I will not ask you again,” the king growled. “Move. Now.” You didn’t say anything and stayed right where you were.

“Remove her from this cell,” your father demanded to guards behind him.

“No.” Thought it was only one word, your voice and presence shook the whole room. You stood quickly to stare down your father.

“What crime has this man committed?” you asked him. “What has he done?”

“He has been using to practice of dark and unknown sources-”

“Father he does not live in this kingdom,” you argued. “Your reign does not stretch to where he is from. And he has not used any magic while being here, as far as I can tell.” The king did not say anything.

“What crime has he committed?” you asked again, quieter. “If he has done nothing, then why is he here, father? What aren’t you telling me?”

Still, he did not say anything.

“Princess, go,” Jaebum murmured behind you.

“I can’t leave you here with them,” you told him. “They’ll kill you.” Jaebum unnaturally green eyes looked pained and sad but he made no comment nor statement to argue against you.

“Y/N,” your father tried again. “Leave.”

“I am not going anywhere,” you insisted. “If you kill him, must kill me as well.”

“Y/N no!” Jaebum cried.

“You will address my daughter properly, you swine,” your father snarled.

“Make your decision,” you said. “Kill both of us, or let us live.” Your father thought for a moment.

“Stand down,” he sighed to the guards behind him. They all relaxed.

“Now,” your father said angrily to you. “Y/N. Come.”

You shook your head. “I’m leaving until you release him.”

“Y/N please,” Jaebum begged. “Just go to him. Please, there is no need for you to harm yourself for me.”

You whirled around to face him. “How is it fair that he can allow you to rot in his cells in his castle but yet you have done nothing wrong? How am I supposed to rely on him if he cannot act justly?”

“It doesn’t matter please,” Jaebum tried again. “Leave me here.”

“No,” you said again. “I will not.”

“Y/N return to your room at once!” your father shouted. “This piece of… hell-brewed garbage’s existence is a crime in itself. Either you leave him here to rot willingly or I will make you leave.”

“If you let him go I won’t leave the castle anymore,” you bargained. Your father froze; he never did enjoy letting his little girl out of his sight for too long. If he gets to keep you in the castle, then he can focus on other things without worrying about her.

“Please don’t do this,” Jaebum begged. “Y/N it isn’t worth it.”

You ignored him and waited for your father’s response.

“If I let him go-,” he started.

“I want to see him dropped off at the edge of the Forest of the Whispering Pond,” you stated. Your father waved off the demand and continued talking.

“If I let him go and I give you my word no harm will come to him at all, you will swear on your grandmother’s grave you will never leave this castle. And you will never disobey me again?”

You didn’t like the sound of the last part, but if it meant Jaebum’s safety…

“I will cooperate only after I see him safely delivered home,” you said.

“Done,” the king said quickly. “Guards get the carriage ready as well as prepare this prisoner for travel. We will embark immediately.” he reached out and grasped your arm dragging you behind him. You were only able to glance back at the witch as he dipped his head and relaxed against the chains. Jinyoung let out a quiet mewl, but he did not follow you out this time.

**♦️       ♢       ♦️**

You traveled for three days and two nights. You and your father sat in the carriage while Jaebum was forced to walk chained between two horse riding guard; Jinyoung had sought you out before leaving and was now sitting on your lap, licking your right palm with his scratchy tongue.

“Disgusting creature,” your father snarled.

“It’s just a cat father,” you muttered, stroking his black fur.

“I wasn’t talking about the cat dear.” Jinyoung stopped licking at that moment and hissed at your father.

“You keep that cat quiet or you’re out walking with the witch scum,” he snapped at you. Jinyoung did nothing this time but return to his licking. Finally, you stopped. The carriage door was opened and your father helped you out. Jinyoung jumped down and moved to stand next to his witch. Jaebum was pulled alongside you, staring at you with sad eyes.

“I’ll let you say goodbye,” your father said. “Make it quick though. I want to get back to the castle.” He turned to leave you and Jaebum alone with the guards.

“Take care of yourself,” you whispered.

“I will.”

A silence fell over to two of you.

“Can you do me a favor?” you asked suddenly. Jaebum nodded.

“Go see the world for me,” you said. “So when I… if I ever make it to your spirit pond you can tell me everything I missed.” Jaebum nodded solemnly.

“Thank you,” you said, dipping your head. “Goodbye Jaebum.” He lashed out to grab your right hand.

“Hey!” one of the guards shouted.

“I will forever be in your debt,” he murmured to you, rubbing a strange pattern into your palm. “When the time is right, I promise to do everything in my power to repay your kindness.”

“Jaebum…” you stammered.

He bent down to kiss your palm then he reached up to gently grip your neck. You opened your mouth to ask him what he was doing when his lips pressed against yours. It was a firm and strong kiss and you felt something spark between the two of you. The guard eventually pulled the witch away from you.

“The deal has been made,” he said. “The bond has been sealed. I will keep my promise to you, Y/N L/N princess of the kingdom Fain Kasta. You will survive the slaughter.”

“What are you-?” you tried to ask him, but your father was dragging you to your carriage.

“That’s enough,” he growled. “Release the witch.” He threw you into the carriage and shut the door again.

“Never return to my kingdom again,” your father told Jaebum. “If you do, you’ll regret it.”

**♦️       ♢       ♦️**

A year had almost passed since you were sentenced to stay locked inside your father’s castle for the rest of your life. You had little to no contact with anyone other than your father; it was hard to deal with but knowing that Jaebum and Jinyoung were safe and free made the loneliness somewhat bearable. But then on All Hallow’s Eve, you were awoken by something wet tickling your face. You groaned as you opened your eyes to find brilliant green ones staring back at you. You gasped and sat up, the black cat making itself comfortable on your previously occupied pillow.

“Jinyoung,” you breathed. “Why are you-?”

A shout from down the hall cut you off. You stood quickly and pushed your dresser in front of the door; just in time too. As soon as you were done, someone started pounding on your door.

“Wake up princess,” a gruff voice instructed. “Your father’s got to pay the price for his crimes.”

“Please,” you begged. “Please just leave me alone. I swear I haven’t done anything.”

“Oh we know darling,” a second voice called out, this one was much whinier than the first. “That’s why your death will be the perfect punishment.” You sobbed as they started to break the down the door.

“Someone please,” you cried. “Someone help me! Please!” Jinyoung rubbed against your wrist and you turned to look at him, tears of terror streaming down your face. Jinyoung started licking your right palm. You frowned; Jinyoung was not a stupid cat. He could very much understand that something was wrong, shouldn’t he be going to get help or something? Just as the door splintered open, Jinyoung pulled away from your palm. The intruders had no trouble pushing your dresser aside and advanced towards you quickly.

“Come with us little princess,” the big gruff man said, his voice laced with a sickly sweet tone that bit with a little bit of malice. “You have nothing to fear. Death is not a scary thing.”

Your back hit the wall of your bedroom and you let out a strangled sob. All of a sudden, a breeze flew into your room and the intruders stilled; you felt an odd sense of calm and safety as the breeze seemed to wrap around you.

“Close your eyes, sweet beautiful princess,” it seemed to whisper. “I will keep you safe.” You felt compelled to listen to it and shut your eyes. As you did, the intruders started screaming; not shouts of anger or victory, but ones of pure, unadulterated terror. There was a large snarling noise and then… nothing.

“Open your eyes, sweet princess,” the breeze whispered again. “Follow the familiar. He will lead you to safety.” You did as you were told and gasped when you saw the mangled bodies of the men. You stood in shock for a few moments before Jinyoung brought you back to reality by rubbing against your ankles.

“Lead the way Jinyoung,” you whispered, still staring at the corpses. He meowed and start trotting out of the room. You followed, after carefully stepping through the bloody carnage left behind. Jinyoung kept a fast and steady pace throughout the castle, taking you through hallways used only by guards and servants. Outside there was a great deal of shouting happening along with small rumbles that shook the dust from the walls and ceilings. Jinyoung led you to the stables where he sat in front of your horse’s stall.

“You are one scary cat sometimes you know?” you asked him quietly. He only meowed quietly and you got your horse ready to leave. You offered the cat a spot but he only took off running out of the castle gates.

“I guess I’m following him,” you muttered.

Jinyoung managed to keep up surprisingly well for a cat, but you were still holding your horse back a bit from going to fast so you wouldn’t overtake him. The wind was at your back pushing you faster and faster until your horse slowed down. Daybreak had just hit and your horse was nearly falling over with exhaustion. You got off of him and stroked his main. Jinyoung meowed at you and you sighed.

“You need to stop being pushy,” you told him. He just blinked at you. You removed the lead and reigns from off your horse and let him go run off into the wild.

“Lead on Jinyoung,” you told your feline companion. He purred and started walking. You managed to keep up, for the most part, stumbling every now and then but Jinyoung was always there to push you along. This continued on for days or maybe weeks, you weren’t too sure; you were hungry, you were thirsty, you were cold, and you were tired. Jinyoung’s pace left no room for sitting and resting. But strangely enough, though you felt yourself growing weaker and weaker, you never seemed to lose energy; the wind was always on your back pushing you forward and whispering things like “You’re almost there sweet princess”, “Don’t give up now, resilient princess”, “be patient, strong princess. You’ll be safe soon”.

Eventually, though, your body had had enough and one day, when you were staggering just a little bit too far behind Jinyoung, you just collapsed against a thick tree trunk. Your eyes felt heavy and your body weak; you weren’t going to last much longer.

Suddenly you were being wrapped in a blanket of warmth and safety. You suddenly didn’t feel so cold or so thirsty or so hungry, but you were even more tired. Sleep was imminent, hanging over your consciousness like a dark storm cloud on a warm summer evening. Somehow you knew, you’d be okay and you would live through this experience. With your last waking thoughts, you heard a rich, deep, and comfortingly familiar voice speak to you.

“Hello, again my darling princess. You can rest now. I’ve got you. No one can harm you here. Rest Y/N. It’s over now.”

“Thank you,” you whispered. “Thank you Jaebum.” And he planted a kiss upon your forehead as you drifted into a deep, dreamless slumber.


End file.
